1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for disposal of wet garbage from a kitchen. More particularly, the invention relates to a garbage disposer which pulverizes garbage, drys it and discharges only the resulting water into a sewage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The garbage disposer is a well-known device for disposal of kitchen garbage. The disposer is generally attached to the drain line of a kitchen sink and adapted to comminute the garbage so that it can be discharged into a sewage system.
However, when the garbage is thus finely-divided and discharged directly into a sewage system, the contamination of sewage water is so serious that a great processing burden is imposed on the downstream disposal plant. Furthermore, if such a device is used in an area where the sewage water is not further processed but discharged directly into a river or the sea, it presents a serious environmental problem.